rainipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Naeus
Naeus is a major antagonist from the Rainimator Series "Fractures". He is the leader of the Wither Skeletons who later absorbed Herobrine's powers to unite the Nether. His first debut was in Begin Again. Story Naeus made his first appearance in Begin Again, where he served as an advisor to Glutton and, in turn, Abigail. He informed her of the rumours within the Nether about warriors questioning her humanity, and asked her if she knew who she was, to which she repeated her title and asked of him to teach her the Nether's customs before pitting her against the fiercest warriors. Naeus then led her into a meeting with Glutton, where a Wither Knight protested that she was not worthy of ruling before throwing her across the room, leading her to flee in shame as Naeus called out for her. He soon located her by a cliff-face and presented her with the Ruby Thorn, teaching her to fight with it before observing her fight the warriors, killing all including the particular one who hurt her. Naeus didn't make a chronological appearance in the series until Hard Pill to Swallow. After Glutton and Abigail's death, he led the remaining Wither Skeletons who had been ruthlessly hunted down by the False Pig King alongside Kralos. When probed of his ideals of defeating the False Pig King, he declared he would use the Nether Star, born from Abigail's death, and proved this true by discarding her body into lava to gain the Star. He soon led a group of Wither Skeletons, including Kralos and a veteran of the battle in Goodbye, to the Wither Camp to retrieve Herobrine's head. Upon defeating the Pigmen group led by Hogsworth who shared their objective, he launched an attack against the Pigmen, fighting the False Pig King with his new powers and an upgraded Ruby Thorn. After an intense battle that led to the blade of the upgraded Thorn being detached, Naeus was able to defeat him, utilising his newfound lightning powers to deliver fatal punches, allowing him to take the crown. In order to expand his territory, Naeus launched an attack on the End during Ender Wish. Hogsworth assisted him in killing a rampaging Ender Dragon before they joined the fray against the Endermen. As Ceris was able to defeat Infernius, who had joined the Horde after the events of Wither Heart, Naeus teleported to her and motioned for her surrender. However, after declaring she would challenge the prophesized fate of the Ender Watchers before the fight, Ceris instead met him in battle, however due to being weakened by Infernius, she was overpowered, impaled and tossed to the ground. However, before he could gain the Ender Chest that Ceris had been safeguarding from him, Zeganirn seized it and teleported to the Overworld, much to his anger. As Ceris tried to get to her feet, Naeus merely kicked her down, asserting his dominance across the End. Abilities Naeus is shown to be a very skilled skeleton in terms of fighting. In Begin Again, he utilised a large sword and was able to hold his own against Abigail. In Hard Pill to Swallow, he sacrificed Abigail to gain the power of the Nether Star. It is presumed he gained the ability to utilise fire in his hands and feet from the Star as well as heightened reflexes. He wielded Abigail's Staff after her death, with his own sword attached on top. After absorbing Herobrine's powers, he gained the ability to control lightning and perform teleports at will. His eyes flash red during battle when he is about to strike with a melee attack, and glow blue during use of lightning based attacks. Trivia * He is voiced by Tigilord, the same voice actor as Daryll and Blackbone. * Naeus is the third official ruler of the Nether Horde, being preceeded by the False Pig King and Glutton. ** Naeus is also the first Skeleton to rule the Nether, as it was tradition for a Pigman to rule instead. Gallery Naeus Ender Wish Promotional.jpg|Naeus in a promotional render for Ender Wish. Nether Horde Ender Wish.png|Naeus leading the Nether Horde in Ender Wish. Naeus Powers.gif|Naeus demonstrating his powers in a promotional gif on the Rainimator Discord. Naeus.jpg|Naeus' appearance during Begin Again and Hard Pill to Swallow. Sacrifice.jpg|Naeus carrying Abigail's body in a promotional render for Hard Pill to Swallow. Naeus Ruby Thorn.jpg|Naeus wielding the Ruby Thorn in Hard Pill to Swallow. Category:Nether Horde Category:Males Category:Undead Category:Skeletons